All Things Must Pass
by AMFW
Summary: Continuation of canon. Kaede dies and Rin's engagement is called off. Her life tumbles into a purgatory state, but something is awakened and disrupts her mundane days. Will Sesshoumaru be around to save her this time?
1. Chapter 1

It could not be helped. Her feelings on the matter swayed from disappointment to complete and utter relief. Rin bent over and angrily plucked wildflowers in a field near the village of Edo. A breeze picked up and her dark smooth hair swayed forward. She stopped and closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath.

 _I need to let it go_ , Rin thought in a resigned tone, and resumed plucking what were essentially weeds, out of the Earth. It had been nearly six months since she went to live with Inuyasha and Kagome after her failed marriage. If you wanted to call it that, since it had never happened in the first place. _Failed engagement_ , her mind amended.

Kaede-sama had arranged Rin to be married to a man who was much older than her, months before she died. It was an obvious attempt to ensure Rin's future. Toshi-sama was not her ideal match by any means. He was a scrawny looking man who valued traditionalism over everything. He was intense, a disciplinarian, and not overly friendly. But, Rin respected Kaede-sama's wishes. Rin assumed that whomever Kaede-sama had chosen, would surely be sincere and honorable. Silently, she wished for her own happiness in a new life with Toshi-sama.

However, Kaede passed away a week prior to the ceremony. Toshi-sama's family abruptly called off the union, declaring that Rin's social status was too low to marry. The notion sent her reeling and she had very angrily ranted to Kagome-chan about it. Still grieving the loss of Kaede, it was a blow she had not been expecting.

 _"Too low of a social status! What, just because I was orphaned with nothing to my name, I'm not good enough for them?" Rin raved inside Inuyasha's home while she chopped radishes at an increased speed._

 _Kagome whispered to Inuyasha in a low voice, "I have never seen Rin-chan so upset before!"_

 _"Can't blame her, but if you ask me, she's lucky– did you actually see the chump that she was betrothed to?" Inuyasha whispered back._

 _Rin was oblivious to the side conversation that was occurring. She raised her voice even further, "We couldn't even grieve Kaede-sama for one day! Not one day and I received that cowardly letter breaking off the union!"_

 _Rin slammed down the knife on the bamboo board she was cutting on and everything stilled. She stomped towards the entrance, bowed, and stated, "I apologize for my outburst, excuse me." She left for the rest of the day._

 _"She's nuts. Let's send her to live with Sango and Mirouku. Or hell, summon that sad excuse for a brother I have and tell him to pick her up."_

 _"Inuyasha! Enough! She's lost so much this past week, the last thing she needs is more abrupt change. Give her time to grieve and heal," Kagome chided._

It was only until weeks later when Rin heard what Toshi-sama's family had _really_ thought about her that set her off. She heard renewed whispers that she associated with demons and hanyou. That she was _involved_ with a demon and thus unclean.

Rin determined the family was too cowardly to call off the union while Kaede-sama was living. She would have given them an earful. In Rin's own speculation, _had_ she married into Toshi-sama's family, would he have divorced her as soon as Kaede-sama died? It was preposterous. And shameful.

Rin had assumed the villagers meant _involved_ with Sesshoumaru-sama, yet she hadn't laid eyes on him in at least three summers, if not longer. She had received the occasional gift or very brief letter from him. Always, she had written a long prose in return. Instead of responding at length, Sesshoumaru-sama usually replied, _I am glad you are well. Take care._ It warmed her when she received his official correspondences, but she secretly desired more .

And so, the seed of being _involved_ with Sesshoumaru-sama was planted in her head. After her initial outburst, she didn't want to further perpetuate the idea– the very thought of it made her blush.

Rin finished plucking wildflowers for the household vase, tucking them in her sash. Wandering out the confines of the village in the direction the wind carried, she felt oddly light-hearted.

* * *

"Something feels off," Inuyasha stated plainly as he sat on the roof's edge of his shared home with Kagome and Rin.

"Eh? I don't sense anything. Come in here and help me with this," she replied. Kagome dismissed his concerns easily while she milled about preparing their meals.

"It's not demonic or anything, but something feels… not right," he said in a more thoughtful tone.

Kagome ignored him and began chopping more vegetables. "Inuyasha, if you're not going to help me in here, could you please get Rin-chan?"

"It looks like I don't have to. She's coming right towards us, with something strange around her neck."

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru halted in front of the tree line where his border ended and casually sniffed the twilight air.

"What do you want Kanbei?" Sesshoumaru asked dispassionately.

"Whom are you speaking to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, looking around for any signs of this Kanbei person.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, nothing gets past your sense of smell, does it?" Kanbei asked, as he appeared beyond some trees, stepping close yet keeping a safe distance. He had a slight smirk on his face and was dressed in dark green attire. Red fabric highlighted his collar and sash. Kanbei was a dark haired dog demon, clearly of no relation to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at him blandly. A light foreboding wind touched his face and his mind drifted to Kagura and the many warnings she had given him. Something was indeed off, but whatever it was, it was abstract and had not manifested itself yet. He couldn't quantify it other than something deep within him.

"Hm, you may find something of interest in my lands," Kanbei stated airly, while clasping his hands behind his back.

"Nothing about your lands interests me," Sesshoumaru replied flatly. He eyed Kanbei warily, his mind reeling at every possible thing that could be of potential interest to him, and came up blank.

"Is that so?" Kanbei gave him a wicked smile, while Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Tenseiga gave a small thump at his hip, urging him East.

Turning a more urgent tone at Kanbei, he calmly yet deliberately asked, "What do you know?"

"Demanding, you are. I witnessed something peculiar earlier today involving a human woman and a certain… artifact. I would hedge bets it is connected to your family. I would have intervened, but I was curious as to why it was calling to _her_ in the first place. I'm thinking we're about to find out, no?"

"Why would I care about a human woman?" Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

Kanbei tilted his head with a casual smile, much like a dog would when hearing something odd. "Oh, I think you know _exactly_ of whom I speak."

Tenseiga thumped loudly three times, again pulling East. Things started to fall into place in that moment. In an Eastward village called Edo, resided a human girl named Rin. The only being he truly cared for unconditionally, even if he could barely admit it to even himself. Sesshoumaru took a measured step forward, and then another, and another.

"Going somewhere, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kanbei casually asked, while sliding a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"You will let me pass if you value your life, Kanbei," he threatened, and not idly. With his hand on Bakuseiga, he was poised to strike him down.

Kanbei visibly relaxed and held up his hands. "Hmph. You seem to always get what you want." At that, Sesshoumaru quickly leaped past him in the direction of his wretched brother's village.

"But you can't always get what you want," Kanbei said in a sing song voice once Sesshoumaru was gone.

* * *

Rin's legs idly carried her to a hot spring that was not expansive by any means, but it appeared frequently used. The sun had already set below the tree line. In the back of Rin's mind, she knew she should have been home by now, helping Kagome prepare dinner. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her belly.

Rin walked towards the rockier parts. A gold glimmer in the water caught her eye. She looked around for any people before she disrobed and submerged herself in the spring.

 _Ah, relaxation, why don't I come here more often?_ Rin sighed and enjoyed the heat encapsulating her body. She urged herself to move past the ridicules of the villagers for her relationship, or lack thereof, with a certain demon.

Sesshoumaru-sama's last gift to her was a beautiful hair ornament about ten months ago. The letter stated in the most polite language possible, _I regret that I cannot deliver this in person. Please accept this gift._ He hadn't even signed his name, but the family crest and presentation said enough of whom it was from.

Rin had planned to wear it proudly during her wedding ceremony. She sometimes wore it in private, smiling when she caught her reflection and how beautiful it was.

Rin _missed_ Sesshoumaru-sama. She was most comfortable around him, feeling at ease to burble about whatever she wished. She knew he listened intently. Often she wondered what he was doing and secretly wished she could be with him. Not in any inappropriate way– but more of a companionship.

However, she didn't want to burden him, and at her age, she should be married and fulfill her duties as a woman. But it appeared that was not going to happen for her, at least not yet. This thought accentuated her disappointment. Not because she wouldn't be with Toshi-sama, but because she probably wouldn't be with _anyone_.

Rin sighed.

A subtle pull of her consciousness brought her mind back to the present. Rin looked down towards that gold, glistening item. She moved towards it and attempted to reach it without dunking her head underwater. Even stretching her arm out, she couldn't reach it. She used her feet and haphazardly kicked some rocks at the bottom of the spring so she could grab whatever it was…

It became loose and she positioned her toes correctly to pull the gold chain up to the surface.

"Aha! Got you…" As Rin inspected it in her hands, some buried memories surfaced of a castle in the sky and a dog demon woman. "This is…" Her eyes scrutinized the item in her hand and she turned it over and over again gazing at it intensely.

Moving back to the water's edge, she pulled herself out, wiped away as much moisture from her skin as she could and dressed. Taking a look at the item once more in her hands, she absently put it around her neck. It was a gold necklace with a small, long chain, but held a dark, heavy stone that was surrounded by gold.

Something changed when she wore it. She felt… nothing. No thoughts, no desires or wishes.

Rin returned to the village and looked at Inuyasha blankly as he glared at the item around her neck.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha barked, as he jumped down from his perch and pointed a clawed finger at her chest.

Rin looked down at the stone and stared for a few long moments until Inuyasha brought her out of her stupor.

"Let me see it," he demanded, with a palm out.

"What's going on?" Kagome came outside to see what the commotion was. Rin continued to stare at Inuyasha and didn't say a word.

"Well?" Inuyasha said in a expectant tone and Kagome stepped forward. Recognizing that Rin was definitely not her usual buoyant self, Kagome interjected.

"Rin-chan… can we see that necklace you have?" Kagome said in a more friendly voice. Rin slowly obliged and took off the necklace, extending it out towards her.

Kagome reached out and grabbed it out of her grasp. No sooner had she when an intense burning sensation met her miko senses full on. She immediately dropped it and screamed in pain, and fell down to her knees.

Rin came back to herself in that instant and rushed to her friend's side.

"Kagome-sama! What happened? Are you alright?" Kagome opened her palms but there were no burn marks or injury. Inuyasha stepped towards the forgotten object and plucked it from the dirt.

"Hmph. It's not demonic, yet it reacted poorly to Kagome. What the hell is it? We need to get rid of it." Inuyasha brought it up towards his eyes and glared at it.

Rin chimed in, "I think it has to do with Sesshoumaru-sama." She vaguely recalled the pulled memory of the castle in the sky.

"Keh. All the more reason to try to get rid of this thing…. And how the hell would you know?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

"I remember something that looked similar to it when Sesshoumaru was still seeking to end Naraku's life. His mother had a similar necklace. It…." Rin hesitated.

"It what? Spit it out," Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha– stop that, this isn't an interrogation." Kagome chided, and turned to Rin smiling. "Why don't we all go inside and you can tell us the whole story from start to finish? You must be hungry, no?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Rin agreed, and walked towards their home. She stopped and turned to look at the necklace once more in Inuyasha's grasp before going inside.

* * *

After spending a few minutes explaining how she found the necklace, then explaining the similarity of its appearance to another object and what it was used for, Inuyasha interjected.

"You mean to tell me, that idiot of a brother of mine couldn't even keep you alive? You died _twice_ under his care? What the hell!"

Rin straightened her back and mustered as much dignity she could and looked him square in the eye. "My first death had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru-sama. He had no idea I was slain by those ravenous wolves until he found my body. My second death was not his fault either, and I do not need to explain the circumstances to you. The stone his mother possessed was able to resurrect me."

"God, you even sound like _him_ sometimes. It's annoying as hell. There's nothing you can say or do to defend that bastard."

"He's a good person!" Rin exclaimed.

"Keh, in your dreams! But then again, he hasn't seen _you_ in so long, perhaps you forgot how terrible he is. He's no good, Rin."

Rin fumed while Kagome groaned. Every so often the subject of Inuyasha's brother would crop up and Rin felt it necessary to defend Sesshoumaru's honor anytime Inuyasha insulted him. Thus, an entire argument would ensue.

Rin finished her meal without saying anything else, then stood and began cleaning up in the kitchen area.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look: _apologize to her_. Inuyasha rose to his feet and sighed, walking over towards Rin with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Hey," Inuyasha started softly. "You know I hate Sesshoumaru's guts and nothing you say will change that, right?" Rin stopped for a moment but then continued to put away and clean various things. Inuyasha continued, "Regardless, I'm sure, as terrible as he is, he hasn't forgotten about you nor stopped caring about you. He'll be back around to visit you, just you wait, kiddo."

Rin sighed, acknowledging Inuyasha's attempt at reconciling. She looked at him with saddened eyes for a moment, nodded and continued with her tasks.

Rin didn't have the luxury of having a private room, instead sharing her sleeping quarters with Kagome and Inuyasha. Tonight she opened her box of private items and removed the hair ornament Sesshoumaru-sama had given her years prior. She touched it fondly, not caring about an audience. _Sesshoumaru-sama, I pray that you are well. I wish you nothing but the best._ Her heart ached for familiarity with him.

Inuyasha placed the golden necklace on a small table near him while Kagome rolled out the mats. "Oi, Rin, can you put out the lamp when you're done?"

"Hai," she murmured as she placed the ornament back in her box and touched the kimono silk that was neatly folded. She had long outgrown it, but kept it for sentimental reasons. She'd keep anything that was connected to him. Closing the box, her eyes drifted to the table where that mysterious necklace lay. She breathed a deep breath and moved to put the lamp out, settling in for sleep. Her last thoughts of the day were mostly of the future, moving on from any qualms over her broken engagement, and memories of a certain silver haired dog demon. Then, she finally drifted out of consciousness.

Sometime in the early morning hours, Rin woke up with a thump that resonated within her very soul. She sat up slowly and her eyes barely made out the outline of the desk that stored the necklace. Something told her that she needed to get to it… _Now…_

And so, she slowly stood, and walked as quietly as possible to the small table. Reaching down she picked it up. _Put it on..._

"Rin?" Inuyasha questioned sleepily. But it was too late, Inuyasha saw her slip that damned artifact over her head and stilled. Her body gave three pulses and a gust of wind seemed to come from _her_ and expel outwards. Her body encased in a white light, it appeared she quite suddenly had armor on– armor of light. It was blinding.

Kagome woke up in startled mess, and immediately panicked. Rin turned around slowly while Kagome shielded her eyes. "Rin-chan! What are you doing!" she yelled. The wind was howling and she had to scream over it.

Rin didn't respond though, instead, she reached towards her hip and seemed to pull a sword of light out of nowhere. Inuyasha sprang into action and leaped towards her in an attempt to disarm her. She easily evaded him, but in doing so, she allowed for Inuyasha to pick up his sword and transform Tessaiga.

Rin stood there, as if not knowing what to do. And all at once she jumped back and fled, with Inuyasha chasing right after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was exhausted. He had been battling Rin defensively for a few hours. Several homes were leveled, but it appeared no one had been seriously injured. He had no idea what to do. On one hand he didn't want to hurt her, but on the other, he needed to figure out how to stop her from hurting everyone else. He assumed getting the necklace away from her would solve the issue, but all his attempts had been fruitless. He wasn't entirely sure of the nature of the light attacks she had been throwing out from her sword, so he evaded them completely.

Rin's eyes were blank, she hadn't spoken a word. She was, in his mind, completely and utterly possessed by that _thing_. She didn't appear to be physically giving out either. Many of the villagers had already evacuated their homes with the assistance of Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly smelled that unwelcome _familiar_ scent moving at an incredible speed.

"Ugh, figures he'd come only when _you're_ in trouble," Inuyasha groaned, as he glared at Rin, who was preparing her next attack at him.

Sesshoumaru touched down near Inuyasha, and gave Rin a long, hard look. He was struck at how much she had grown from the last time he saw her. Her bright armor was entirely made of light, as was her sword, and it was all mocked after his own. Her eyes were blank and she didn't seem to even notice him. But what he really noticed was the necklace she was wearing, made of gold, with a dark purple stone in the center. It was exactly like the one his mother has, except smaller, more petite.

"Hey idiot, why don't you stop staring and give me a little help here, huh?" Inuyasha spat out. Sesshoumaru stared at him coolly as if expecting an explanation of some sort.

Rin unleashed her attack on Inuyasha. A barrage of slashes in the form of light came at him and he evaded them easily. Sesshoumaru watched intently.

"Why have you not removed that necklace from her?" Sesshoumaru asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Yea, okay, why don't you try to get close enough to do that! I'd like to see you try," Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshoumaru didn't need further invitation. He drew Tenseiga, the healing sword, and proceeded to move towards her.

"Rin," he called with a measured calm. She slowly turned her attention to him and raised her weapon.

"She can't hear you, baka!" Inuyasha shouted.

As Sesshoumaru drew closer, her armor of light grew brighter. Tenseiga pulsed. Rin adjusted her stance, and charged him. He blocked her advance easily, and tried words once more.

"Rin, stop this at once," he whispered to her as their swords clashed. He gazed into her blank eyes. Eyes that were so familiar yet foreign. How long had it been since he'd last seen her? It wasn't that long ago.

Sesshoumaru moved his other arm around in an attempt to yank the chain from her. She jumped back, disengaging.

"I already tried that!" Inuyasha growled behind them. Rin backed away even further.

"Be silent!" Sesshoumaru barked. The last thing he wanted was to hear the annoying sounds of that half-breed.

He watched her reposition her stance with her vision targeted on Inuyasha. She maneuvered in a series of katas and gathered more light energy for her next attack.

"Wha–," Inuyasha began but stopped as Rin suddenly lunged and jumped towards him at an unnatural height. Blue and white fragments of light emitted from the sword in strikes of lightning and shot at Inuyasha. He was thrown several hundred feet with a surprised yell. His body thudded against a large tree and he sagged down in defeated groan.

Rin did not give Sesshoumaru an invitation for a defensive stance, she had already gathered energy and was hurling it at him. Tenseiga erected a barrier of light and he lost visual of her for a moment. As the barrier receded, he witnessed a globe of light enclose around Rin, while she retreated away into the darkness.

 _You will not escape me_ , Sesshoumaru thought as he sped after her.

She was quick. Rather, that artifact made her quick. Rin touched down on the ground of a large town moments before he did. He faced her and she lifted the sword of light once more. This time, she hesitated. Her arm paused mid-air and her body trembled. Rin's face morphed from impassive to horrified. She locked gazes with him, shuttering a breath, and yelled.

"Just leave!" A sob escaped her throat. Her face transformed back to a bland gaze and she gathered energy once more, hurling an attack towards him.

Sesshoumaru dodged, while the energy leveled a couple buildings behind him. Shouts of men could be heard as many exited their homes to see what the commotion was.

"Demon! A demon is attacking!" A man shouted. Some women screamed, others he heard crying.

Rin locked her sights on the men that took up arms and charged them. Sesshoumaru didn't care about them, but in the back of his mind, he knew she would never forgive herself if she murdered innocents.

Sesshoumaru intervened and blocked her charge with Tenseiga. He felt the distinct pierce of an arrow embed itself in his shoulder blade. He turned his head and growled at the townsmen, allowing his eyes to turn red. They cowered back in fear, but two of them knocked their arrows and raised their bows.

Rin jumped back to create some space between them, then thrust her blade at him. Sesshoumaru parried with minimal effort. An arrow flew by Rin's head and grazed her ear. He growled once more and decided he'd kill every single man in this town should they harm Rin.

Realizing that she had no chance for destruction while he was around, Rin retreated out of the town with Sesshoumaru closely on her path. The men from the town were also following, screaming and shouting for vengeance.

Tired of this chase, Sesshoumaru knew he needed to stun her somehow in order to provide him the opportunity to yank that artifact away from her. All of the options he was hesitant to execute. Poison claws? No. Punch to the head? No. Pierce her with Tenseiga? No… Or perhaps that _would_ do it. No, he thought, he didn't want to traumatize the girl. Anymore than he already had, that is. He went with the slower more methodical approach: basic swords skill. Eventually her facade would crumble and he would be the instant the opportunity presented itself.

Sesshoumaru danced with her, blocking, thrusting, deflecting, jabbing… After cycling through most traditional piercing maneuvers, his opening finally came. There! He swiped away her blade, grabbed the pendant and _pulled_ with a swift flick of his wrist. The chain snapped and the armor and sword of light she had been donning disappeared.

Relief flooded through him as Rin appeared to regain herself. Her breathing labored, she wavered and began to fall forward. In an instant, he was there to catch her as he smashed his knee in the dirt to kneel with arms outstretched. Rin fell onto him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. The weight of her was so foreign to him, but her scent utterly calming and familiar as he very nearly nuzzled her hair.

Rin mumbled some incoherent words and finally said in a hoarse, tired voice, "Sesshoumaru-sama… forgive me."

He closed his eyes and held her, whispering, "Fool, there is nothing to forgive." He listened to her inhale and exhale at a slow deep pace, as she lost consciousness in his arms.

The sounds of the villagers were drawing nearer. He pocketed the pendant, picked up Rin, and stood at his full height, giving them a hard look before materializing away.

* * *

As the sun rose, Sesshoumaru happened upon a cave near the site of their last battle and found it fitting for her to rest there. As angry as the humans were in the last town, he wasn't sure if taking her back to her own village was such a wise move.

Sesshoumaru carried her inside deep within the natural structure and settled them both on the cool ground. She was disheveled, dirty, and dressed only in her sleeping yukata. He untucked the pendant from his own clothing to inspect it. The gold chain was thin, while the medallion carrying the stone was heavy and thick. There was no mistaking it, he was certain that this was some sort of meido stone. But why it had possessed Rin in that way… he did not know. There were more questions than answers at this sudden development. He would simply have to wait until she woke, and afterwards, track down Kanbei and demand answers. It was very possible that he and his wretched family were somehow involved in this.

He tucked the stone back into his robes and passed a look over Rin once more. He felt slight regret not seeing her at all these past years. Her physical changes were startling. She was as tall as Inuyasha, if not slightly taller. Her black hair was impossibly long and her face less rounded, and more angular. It was hard to imagine her as a little girl again when here she was before him, an adult. The change happened so quickly. He kept staring at her, afraid that perhaps if he'd blink, she'd be gone forever.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you think Rin-chan is alright?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows drawn forward in a worried expression.

"If he's around...she'll be fine," Inuyasha replied. They were walking back towards their home, about to help two families reconstruct parts of their own homes that Rin had inadvertently destroyed.

Inuyasha heard grumbling of the villagers more than once that Rin should be banished, if not killed for her demon associations. And, more than once, he heard her labeled as 'the demon girl'. He found it odd they were more accepting of him than they were of her.

"Do you think it's safe here for her?" Kagome whispered.

"No one would dare harm her. Not while I'm around, and certainly not with Sesshoumaru lingering around. His reputation precedes him, even in human circles," he responded. And it was the truth. Who would dare even pluck a hair on her head? It was suicidal.

Although, with the continued grumbles and whispers from the villagers, he wasn't sure if _this_ particular village was appropriate for her. Did she ever call this place _home_? Had he?


End file.
